Zalden
by XxDarkBloodyAngel666xX
Summary: This is a Yaoi story about my OC Jayden Lewis (A.K.A "The Psycho") and Zalgo(Credit goes to whoever created Zalgo and he belongs to whoever created Zalgo) Jayden is one of Zalgo's minions(not technically cause Zalgo took him in and trained him but you get the point)and has caught the eye of his Master when he was first picked up by Zalgo. Some sympathy is at the end of the story.


**Jayden blushed a deep red at the ebony demon circling him, smirking. Jayden was stripped of his clothing and his hands were cuffed in the air, held by a chain in the ceiling. The ebony demon looked him over with his red eyes. He smirked at the way Jayden was shaking in fear and eagerness. Zalgo moved his tail under the young teen's chin, raising his head to stare into his red eye(s). Zalgo smirked. "My My, eager are we?" He said, making the young teen blush even redder. The ebony demon chuckled. He walked behind Jayden and wrapped his arms around him, slowly caressing his small frame. Jayden shivered at the demon's cold touch but at the same time he sort of liked it. Said demon moved his right hand to grasp Jayden's head to tilt it to the side so he can kiss his neck. "A-Ahh~" Jayden moaned a little. Zalgo continued to suck and kiss his neck, leaving pinkish marks all over. Then he lifted his left hand to grasp the teen's left nipple, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb, tweaking it, pulling it, and pinching it. Jayden gasped as his teat was being played with. The ebony demon suddenly bit down on the side of his neck, drawing blood like a vampire. Jayden shuddered as the demon marked him as his and only his. No one would dare touch him now. Said demon licked the wound clean, savoring the metallic taste. The young teen's breathing hitched. "Hm? Oh, what is this? Hard already? I barely even touched you~ Naughty boy~" Zalgo said as he pulled the teen into a deep kiss. Jayden kissed the ebony demon back. Said demon bit his bottom lip demanding entrace. Jayden opened his mouth just enough to let the demon's forked tongue enter his new territory. "M..Mmn~" Jayden tasted his blood on his tongue. Zalgo pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Jayden panted. Zalgo smirked and reached down to grasp the teen's standing erection. He pumped his hand making the teen moan and shudder from pleasure. The shuddering caused his wrists to chafe but that was the least of his problems. He was too distracted by the ebony hand teasing his most sensitive anatomy. Said demon pumped faster, using his other hand to tease the head. Jayden's face was a sight to see for the demon. His face was completely flushed, his eye(s) half lidded, tongue hanging out from the pleasure, and little moans here and there. Without warning, the young teen moaned loud as he released his seed all over the demon's hand. Said demon brought his hand to his mouth to lick it clean. "Mmm, sweet~" Zalgo then grabbed the chain holding Jayden up and sliced cleanly through a link in the chain to make the young teen fall onto his hands and knees. His wrists were red and irritated but that was pushed to the back of his mind. He was in the doggie-style position. "Hmm, I'll have to prepare you first before we get down and dirty~" Zalgo said as he licked two of his fingers. It wasn't necessary to prepare the young teen. He's had his way with him before and he had to prepare him then or he would have been torn in half. But better to be safe then sorry. He then inserted his fingers into the teen's arse. Jayden arched, feeling the fingers stretch him out. The demon swirled and scissored his fingers while pumping them in and out. He wanted to get him nice and stretched out. Once he was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out leaving the teen feeling emptiness. Jayden whined. "I-I need you i-inside of me M-Master~ Please~" He begged. Zalgo smirked, rubbing his erection on the teen's backside. Jayden shuddered at this, whining a bit more. "M-Master~ Take me please~" Jayden begged. With one thrust of his hips, the ebony demon buried himself into the young teen. Jayden moaned out and arched. Zalgo was big compared to Jayden, but the young teen has gotten used to the demon's size. Said demon began moving his hips, thrusting in and out of the teen. He was quick yet slow with his thrusts. He loved the sound of Jayden moaning. They were so lewd. He grasped his hips and thrusted a bit faster, his claws digging into his sides but the teen was too lost in pleasure to care. His eye(s) were glazed over with lust and pleasure. He moaned his master's name. "M-Master Zalgo~ M-More please~" Jayden begged, looking back at the demon. Zalgo chuckles and leans down to whisper in his ear. "As you wish~" He said before giving his ear a lick. The demon quickened his pace to the point of using his demonic speed. Once he heard Jayden moan out above all the other moans, he knew he found that special spot. He aimed to repeatedly hit that spot. Waves of pleasure rocketed through Jayden. He drooled and soon reached his climax, spilling his seed into a puddle under him. He came again three more times and was at his breaking point. Zalgo, reaching his own release, grunted and growled as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten. He gave one final thrust and spilled his seed into the teen's tight heat. He slipped out of said teen who collapsed onto the floor, panting and drenched in sweat. He was then picked up by the ebony demon who brought him to the bathroom where he cleaned him up and then brought him to his bed chamber. He laid the exhausted teen down and covered him up. He was about to leave until Jayden grabbed his arm. Zalgo looked back at him to see that he was cuddling it. He couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight. He got into the bed next to him. He felt the teen cuddle up next to him. Even though he was a ruthless, cruel demon, he had a soft spot for the young teen. He felt bad for him. He was well aware of what happened in his past and all the things that have happened to him. He took him in and raised him as if he was his own. He started to develop feelings for the teen. He wasn't abusive nor cruel to him. Only if he desired for it. The demon wrapped his arm around Jayden, holding him close to him. He heard Jayden talk in his sleep. "I love you, Master." He mumbled softly but enough for the demon to hear. Said demon smiled. "I love you too, Jayden." He said before drifting off into a deep slumber.**


End file.
